China
by Ryia Jen Rowen
Summary: Yaoi! KeithLance vidfic to Tori Amos' China. There be sap ahead kids. Rated for love between two boys, nothing graphic though


China

By: Ryia Jen Rowen

Warnings: yaoi, K/L, slight angst, major fluff

Lyrics come from the song China by Tori Amos. I don't own the characters from Voltron, I'm only borrowing them for a little while.

I haven't posted anything new in a long time so I decided to do this piece. It actually turned out really well I think.

* * *

_  
China_

_All the Way to New York_

_I can feel the distance_

_Getting close  
_

The shot pans down for a clear perfect blue sky to gentle rolling hills. A train rushes past the hills. The camera goes through one of the train windows to focus on Lance and Keith sitting together in an empty train car. Lance is leaning into Keith's arms smiling slightly as they watch the landscape pass by in a blur.

_  
You're right next to me_

_But I need an airplane_

_I can feel the distance_

_As you breath_

The door to the train car opens. Keith sighs and pushes Lance away. Lance sighs much softer and glances at Keith out of the corner of his eye as people enter the car. Keith sits there, coldly staring at the passing landscape.

They stay that way until the train pulls into a station. Keith stands abruptly and leaves the train, not even glancing back at Lance, who tries to follow but gets lost in the crowd.

_  
Sometimes_

_I think you want me to touch you_

_How can I _

_When you build the_

_Great Wall around you_

The scene fades into an office in the castle. Keith is sitting at the desk typing busily at a computer. The only personal touch to the office is a simple picture of Keith and Lance. Lances' arms are around Keith's shoulders. Lance was laughing in the picture, his eyes twinkling with joy.

The door to the office slides open and Lance sticks his head in. He sees Keith and smiles entering the rest of the way. He says something to Keith, who glances at him and responds shortly.

Lance frowns slightly and crosses the room to stand by Keith. He doesn't pay attention to whatever Keith finds so important on the computer. He leans down and whispers something in Keith's ear and reaches out to turn Keith's face to him. Keith pulls away and says something sharp to Lance.

_  
In your eyes_

_I saw a future together_

_You just look away_

_In the distance_

Lances' hand falls back to his side. He stands slowly and makes his way back to the door. Tears brim in his eyes and he tries to blink them back. He stops with one hand on the door and half looks back, waiting for Keith to call out to him. Keith is still staring at his computer screen. Lance exits, as she shuts the door the tears slip down his face. He brings one hand up to touch them before he sobs once and slides to the ground.

Inside Keith finally stares at the door, his cold expression fading to a resigned one. He winces as he hears Lances choked sob. He shakes his head suddenly and turns back to his computer, but the picture on the desk catches his eye. He picks it up, tracing his hands across the image of Lance before laying it face down on the desk and sighing.

_  
China_

_Decorates our table_

_Funny how the cracks_

_Don't seem to show_

Candles flicker on a table. Keith bends over it, making sure everything is in perfect positions. He looks up suddenly as a bright light falls over the table. Lance stands silhouetted in the doorway a look of surprise on his face. Keith smiles slightly as he straightens up.

Lance asks a question stunned. Keith crosses the room slowly, one hand extended beckoning lance to come in. Lance takes Keith's hand, a look of wonder on his face as he enters the room. The door slides shut behind him.

_  
Pour the wine dear_

_You say we'll take a holiday_

_But we never can agree on_

_Where to go_

Keith and Lance are enjoying the romantic dinner together. Lance is leaning toward Keith, eyes sparkling as he gestures wildly. Keith laughs softly at his love. He reaches out and takes Lance's hand. Lance stops speaking and smiles at Keith. They move closer together.

Right as they are about to kiss, the alarms sound red lights flashing, ruining the mood. Keith jumps up instantly and races out the door. Lance stays sitting a moment longer, various expressions flicker over his face, before standing and walking out after Keith.

On the table one the candles flickers and dies.

_  
Sometimes_

_I think you want me to touch you_

_How can I _

_When you build the_

_Great Wall around you_

Keith pushes open the door to the sterile white room where Lance is sitting on a table. Doctors buzz around the area, one doctor stitching up a large gash on Lances' arm from where it was hurt during the battle.

Lance looks up suddenly his eyes meeting Keith's and his eyes quickly dart to the bandages on Keith's own head from where one particularly close blast had shattered Keith's visor, cutting his forehead.

_  
In your eyes_

_I saw a future together_

_You just look away_

_In the distance_

The doctor finishes with Lance, and Keith comes over to lean on the table beside Lance. Lance reaches out to touch Keith lightly, almost as if reassuring himself that Keith really is there.

Keith jumps slightly at Lance's gentle touch, then smiles lightly at the hurt in Lance's eyes. He holds his hands out to Lance, helping him off the table. They walk down the hallway away from the medical wing, still holding hands.

As they reach the more populated corridors Keith let's go of Lance's hand and seems to quicken his pace just a bit. Lance takes a deep breath and falls into step behind Keith at a slightly slower pace.

_  
China _

_All the way to New York_

_Maybe you got lost_

_In Mexico_

Lance is sitting in his room leaning against the window, eyes staring out across the grounds. Keith is down in the courtyard below Allura is with him. She seems to be hanging on every work Keith says. Her big blue eyes sparkle up at Keith. She laughs at something he says and latches onto his arm, half dragging him into the gardens.

Lance slides out of the window pushing the window curtains closed. He then stands alone in the now dark room for a long moment before walking quickly out of the room. He heads deep into the castle away from the large windows and bright summer sunlight.

_  
You're right next to me_

_I think that you can hear me_

_Funny how the distance_

_Learns to grow_

Everyone is seated around the large dinner table. Lance merely pushes his food around on his plate not really eating anything. Keith is sitting several chairs down the table next to Allura. Lance watches as Allura continues to fawn over Keith.

Keith seems oblivious to Lance's eyes on him. However, others at the table seem to notice, Hunk and Pidge share a long glance of their own at the pained expression on Lance's face. Pidge leans closer to Lance, trying unsuccessfully to get his attention. Pidge gives Lance a hard jab in the ribs.

Lance blinks suddenly seeming to just become aware of his surroundings. Pidge says something soft to Lance. Lance just shakes his head. Pidge continues his argument, and Lance only shakes his head again, as if Pidge didn't understand something.

Down the table, Allura laughs gently at Keith again and leans close to him with a breathless expression on her face. Lance stands up suddenly drawing all eyes to him. He apologizes before half-running out of the room.

_  
Sometimes_

_I think you want me to touch you_

_How can I _

_When you build the_

_Great Wall around you_

Keith stands and makes to follow Lance, but Allura catches his arm holding him at the table. Keith appears torn for a moment, before making a decision and pulling his arm away from Allura. Her face is a mask of hurt, anger, and confusion as Keith races out of the room after Lance.

Keith spots Lance's back turning down a hallway, and he takes off running after him. He catches Lance's jacket and turns them to face each other. Keith is stunned to see the tears brimming in Lance's eyes. He raises one hand to Lances face and holds it lightly. Lance tries to draw away saying something softly. Keith shakes his head and holds Lance close to him.

Lances eyes widen at this public show. Keith only held Lance tighter and whispered three words. Lance pulled back slightly eyes wide in shock. Keith smiles down at Lance repeating the three words before pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss is slow, gentle, and endlessly sweet. Lance brings his own arms around Keith and holds onto the taller man as if his life depended on it. As the kiss deepens, one single tear makes its way down Lance's face.

_I can feel the distance…_

_I can feel the distance…_

_I can feel the distance…_

_Getting close…_

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. 


End file.
